


Do Not Die Tonight

by spockedscully (Saphira_Scully)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Space Husbands, explicit - Freeform, k/s - Freeform, spirk, the doomsday machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Scully/pseuds/spockedscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk escaped the death in destruction of the doomsday machine only by mere seconds. Spock was afraid that his lover died in there, but when he found out that Jim is alive, he felt strangely aroused.</p><p>  <i>„Three... two... one...“ Sulu finished the countdown and his voice broke. Spock rose from the Captain’s chair and watched the explosion of the vessel in the doomsday machine with distress.</i><br/><i>“Jim,” he whispered breathlessly. Time seemed to stop, the bridge fell in silence which was disrupted only by beeping of control devices.</i></p><p>This is a little story about what might have happened after The Doomsday Machine episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Die Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks goes to [Akai](http://imspocky.tumblr.com), who did a wonderful work while beta-reading this little story of mine.  
> With dedication to [Laura](http://imfuckingspock.tumblr.com), who was encouraging me in finishing this.

The people on the bridge of the Enterprise stopped breathing. They were anxiously watching the screen where the Constelation with the Captain of their starship aboard was sinking into the doomsday machine.

„ _Spock, beam me up,_ “ Kirk shouted in the communicator.

„Affirmative, sir,“ Spock replied, „To the transport room, beam the Captain on the board.“

„ _It’s not possible, the circuits have been shortened, sir,_ “ the technician responded.

„Explosion in twenty five seconds,“ Sulu announced.

„ _Come on, Enterprise, beam me up!_ “ Kirk repeated in a rather nervous tone.

„We are working on it, stand by, Captain,“ Spock answered. His usual expression didn’t change, but there was a stamp of anxiety and fear in his voice.

„Fifteen seconds,“ Sulu continued with the countdown. Scotty was still fighting the circuits and there was almost no time left.

„Five seconds.“

Spock’s usual emotionless mask disappeared and the crew had the special opportunity to see emotions play on his face. He was scared, worried about his Captain’s life. However, no one cared about the First Officer’s expression, because every crewman on the bridge was incapable of moving his or her eyes from the screen displaying the picture of the starship wreck hurtling in destruction with their Captain aboard.

„Three... two... one...“ Sulu finished the countdown and his voice broke. Spock rose from the Captain’s chair and watched the explosion of the vessel in the doomsday machine with distress.

“Jim,” he whispered breathlessly. Time seemed to stop, the bridge fell in silence which was disrupted only by beeping of control devices.

 “ _To the bridge_ ,” voice from the communicator disturbed the silence in the room. “ _Transportation was successful,_ ” Scotty announced. Everybody sighed in relief.

“Thank God,” McCoy said and raised his hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Spock turned to him. He slightly smiled at the doctor.

“Thank Mr Scott and his abilities,” he replied with a certain amused air around him.

“It seems that my survival evoked some emotions in you, Mr Spock,” someone said from the turbolift doors.

Spock turned around quickly, while his expression instantly changed to its usual inscrutable mask. He even didn’t forget to lift his left eyebrow in a silent question.

“I would not say so, Captain. However, it is logical that I am delighted by your return, as you humans would say,” the Vulcan insisted.

“Don’t be so rigid Spock, and be honest with yourself. We will still love you,” Bones remarked and smiled slyly.

Instead of answering, Spock just raised his eyebrow once again and didn’t verbalize his remark that he doesn’t care if doctor McCoy likes him or not.

“Leave him, Bones. It was close, it would evoke emotions even in a piece of rock,” Kirk said laughing and then faced Spock. “I’d like to talk to you. Come with me. Mr Sulu, course to starbase N-90. Warp factor four.”

“Aye, Captain,” Sulu nodded and did as he was told. Spock followed Kirk.

“Did you want to talk with me, Captain?” he asked when they reached the turbolift and the doors closed.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Spock,” Kirk smiled.

“Someone could hear us,” Spock objected, but expression on his face melted a bit. “I was worried about you,” he exhaled at last. He looked at the Captain with a glance full of sorrow.

“You knew I was gonna make it. Were I ever wrong?”

“No. Of course not. Yet the chances of your survival were very unlikely. When the circuits had been shorted, the odds of your of survival lowered as to one to three billion two hundred sixty-three million five hundred eighty-nine thousand and four point five hundred sixty-three,” Spock said seriously.

The lift stopped and they get out on the corridor.

“Stop with your numbers, Spock. I’m alive. Don’t worry about me, okay?” Kirk replied and took his First Officer to his quarters.

“I would die if I lost you, Jim,” Spock whispered in the moment the doors shut behind their backs. He grasped his Captain in a tight embrace. Once the worries about his friend left him, he felt strangely aroused by that dangerous situation. He was scared that Kirk could die. Only his Captain was able to raise such emotions in him, and only these he didn’t fight back.

“Shut up,” Kirk murmured and closed Spock’s lips with a kiss so Spock couldn’t object. Spock kissed him back eagerly, pressing Jim towards the wall. Without breaking their connection, he slipped his long fingers under the Captain’s golden Starfleet uniform.

“Spock...” Jim breathed in a surprise but didn’t protest. He hugged Spock, sliding his right hand into the black hair to pull him even closer. They were kissing hungrily, breathlessly touching each other. Spock moved his hand from the Captain’s chest to the waistband of his trousers and slid them off quickly. He touched Jim’s erection over the thin fabric of his black briefs. Kirk moaned loudly and his head unconsciously dropped back in enjoyment of Spock’s gentle touch.

Spock uncovered Jim’s rock hard shaft and touched the smooth, warm skin underneath the briefs. The Captain moaned again, this time remarkably louder, and Spock covered Kirk’s mouth with his hand as to not let any sound pervade the corridor.

“Be quiet, Jim, so we do not have to make up a story to cover up this illogical goings-on,” he whispered into Jim’s ear, slightly squeezing his cock and starting to move his hand up and down, teasing its head with small circles of his thumb. He bit his neck softly, leaving a small hickey there.

“Oh my god, Spock...”

But the First Officer didn’t continue with massaging Kirk’s dick for long. He let it go and kissed Jim softly on his lips, just to fall on his knees one moment later, his hands on Jim's hips.  Spock smiled at him and took his shaft into his right hand and touched it gently with his lips. He brushed smoothly its tip with his tongue and then he took it in his mouth. Kirk shut his eyes closed, but peeked from time to time to look at Spock, trying to make an eye contact with his lover. 

But the Vulcan’s caressing started to be too much for Jim, he felt like he was going to come soon if Spock wouldn’t end it, so he placed his hand on his First Officer’s shoulder to make him stop.

Spock rose to his feet and Kirk smacked their lips together. He took Spock’s hand to lead him to his sleeping alcove and to his bed where he made him lay on his back. Jim leaned over his  First Officer and helped him in pulling his uniform tunic off. He slowly kissed him on the neck and then tracked Spock’s upper body down with the tip of his tongue until he reached the waistband of his trousers. He stopped there and hesitated for a second. Then he softly kissed Spock’s erection over the fabric of his trousers and began unbuttoning them. The Vulcan growled deeply. Kirk smiled with satisfaction and pulled down Spock’s boots and trousers along with his briefs.

The Vulcan's dick slowly popped up out of them and Kirk grabbed it gently with both of his hands, while he simultaneously started to lick it. He played with it delicately, stroked it with his tongue all along its full length, swallowing it, and Spock kept growling with pleasure.

“Jim, please...” Spock moaned.

“What?” Kirk stopped and looked up at his lover's face with a teasing grin.

“I- I am...it is too close...” Spock replied, breathing heavily.

Kirk stood up and reached out his hand to get Spock on his feet. He took off his uniform shirt and trousers, so they were both naked now, their bodies touching from head to toe, connected in a passionate kiss.

This time Kirk laid on his back and pulled Spock on top of him. It was the only moment when his First Officer was more powerful than the Captain on this starship. Jim was absolutely devoted to him.

Spock touched his chin in a smooth stroke and kissed him on the lips.

“Are you prepared?” he whispered and Jim nodded in consent. Spock reached Kirk’s meld points and their minds merged together easily like two puzzle pieces. Nothing ever felt so right, as when they got connected.

Jim spread his legs and Spock lowered himself between them. He touched Jim’s anus with two fingers and lightly brushed it. Jim sobbed with delight and closed his eyes. Spock took the tube of lube and put a small amount of the substance on Kirk’s entrance.

“ _It’s cold,_ ” Jim sighed through their mind connection.

“ _I know, t’hy’la,_ ” Spock replied as he entered his lovers rectum with one finger. He was teasing it softly to make Jim relax, and then slowly added a second finger, and the third, until Jim’s muscles were completely loose.

“ _Shall we?_ ” Spock exclaimed mildly.

“Yes, do it!” Kirk shouted outside their mind meld. He couldn’t wait any longer, he just wanted Spock inside of him. He grabbed Spock around his neck and pulled him closer.

Spock took his erection in his hand and slowly pushed it in Jim. He stopped when the head of his cock was inside and hesitated for a second as he shot a brief look to his Captain to assure he was alright.

“ _Go on, Spock._ ”

Their shared moaning filled Jim’s quarters. Spock was slowly moving in Jim with careful movements as he tried not to harm his lover. But Jim enfolded Spock’s waist with his arms and pulled him closer.

“Don’t hold back, it’s an order,” he groaned through his clenched teeth.

Spock didn’t dare to disobey his Captain’s demand and started to move faster, growling loudly. Jim took his own dick in his hand and began to jerking it off.

They were moving in harmony, moaning in each other’s ears. The climax was getting closer to both of them, hanging on invisible threads of their mind meld. They were experiencing another dimension of their physical connection through their bond, because it allowed them to share every little one thought and emotion. It was not only a rough passionate sex they were thinking about, when Kirk escaped the death only by mere seconds, but it was a gentle lovemaking of two men sharing a very deep relationship.

Kirk came first, but the waves of his climax got through the connection and Spock came only a few seconds after him. He pulled his penis out and aimed it at Jim's thigh, his cum spilling all over it. He fell down next to Jim and grasped him in a tight hug. They were shaking in their shared orgasm, both growling silently. They weren’t connected physically anymore, but their mental contact still continued and they were enjoying the fading orgasm through it, breathing heavily.

“Well, I think _you_ just earned your pay for the week,” Kirk chuckled after a while, leaning on his elbow so he could see his lover’s face.

“Captain,” Spock commented with a scowl on Jim’s incongruous joke.

“What?” Kirk asked innocently.

“Nothing, _t’hy’la,_ ” Spock answered and kissed Jim gently on his forehead.

“I guess I couldn’t resist the temptation, Spock. Sorry. This was the best death escaping in my life though. Maybe I should try to die regularly,” Kirk was teasing him, but he set his head down on Spock’s shoulder and pecked a kiss on his neck to comfort him.

Spock smiled in his own Vulcan way and replied with amusement: “That is a very logical conclusion, Jim. However, promise me you will try not to die the next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please be kind and tell me if there's something wrong. Any remarks are very welcome!  
> This is my very first spirk fanfiction and it's also the first smut I've ever written.  
> 


End file.
